


Omega Dick Week Prompt I need filled 🥺 (Duke/Dick)

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, And also a creampie and pregnancy, Author is black so please give the "it's racist" comments a rest, Bottom Dick Grayson, Brother/Brother Incest, Childbirth, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Manipulation, Father/Son Incest, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gaslighting, Humiliation, Impregnation, Incest, Interracial Relationship, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Dick Week, Omega Dick Week 2020, OmegaDickWeek, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Raceplay, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raped Dick Grayson, Sibling Incest, Situational Humiliation, This is what im into and if you dont like don't read, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Verbal Humiliation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I need alpha Duke x omega Dick mpreg. Perhaps someone could please take a stab at it? Im a huge fan of Oversoul159 among others, would love to see their or anyone's take on this degenerate filth! Maybe even multiple fills, if you've got different ideas on how to write this! Everything welcome!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Duke Thomas
Comments: 21
Kudos: 73
Collections: Anonymous Fics, Omega!Dick Week





	1. Chapter 1

Detailed Prompt:

Duke really wants kids. He also really wants Dick to be full of his baby boys at all times, and wants to watch Dick get fat with his kids. So, he goes to his omega older brother and asks if he'll be a surrogate to carry Duke's children.

Dick is confused on why Duke can't just knock up an omega the normal way, or pick someone who isn't family to birth his kids for him. Duke makes up any excuse he can and consistently and successfully argues around every objection Dick has.

He appeals to Dick's compassion, his love for his family, how he'd do anything for his loved ones. He uses Dick's own trauma about losing his parents as a kid, saying that he should know better than anyone how precious family is, and would he really want to deprive his little alpha brother the chance at a family? He also says he wants Dick to do it because he cant trust surrogacy agencies and needs someone he loves and trusts to carry his kids for him.

Dick, gullible as ever, falls for Duke's machinations and agrees to get pregnant with Duke's boys. When Duke goes to fuck him raw, Dick is confused and asks why they're doing it without a donor's egg, and questions wouldn't the baby by biologically both Duke AND Dick's if Duke fucks him directly?

Duke spins a lie about how this is the best way, the most natural way, to ensure that Dick gets the highest chance of being impregnated, talking around Dick's concerns for the incestuous nature of this way of surrogacy, and downplaying or dismissing Dick's concerns, manipulating him into either forgetting the fact that the children will also biologically be Dick's sons as well, and the product of their mating will be incest and make Dick a father against his will, since Dick doesn't want any kids of his own.

Manipulated into agreeing with Duke's flimsy at best logic, Dick lets Duke fuck him incredibly roughly. Duke dominates Dick, and Dick cant help but notice how skilled a lover his little brother is, how his fat cock stretches Dick's virgin pussy so good, makes him feel so good, and Duke has Dick sobbing and begging and reduced to such a submissive, slutty bitch for his baby brother.

Maybe Dick changes his mind halfway through their fucking, having thought it over again and being unsure of Duke breeding him, having concerns of incest and how wrong it is and how Dick doesn't want to be a dad, which is what he'll have to be if the kids are ones he shares with his younger brother.

Maybe he changes his mind just before Duke knots him, begging him to pull out and not cum directly in Dick's virgin womb, through which Duke had managed to shove his cock through Dick's cervix and directly into his womb (womb fucking/raping is hot okay), but Duke blatantly ignores his big brother's broken pleas as he gives Dick a nice fraternal, thick, gooey, fat creampie right in the omega slut's pussy, and fucking/breeding Dick so thoroughly that Dick's mind actually breaks from the pleasure and pain and shame of having just been impregnated by his own little brother.

When Dick finally confronts Duke as they lay there knotted, Duke claims his alpha instincts were so far gone he couldn't help it, and fakes remorse, even crying a little bit. Dick instantly feels bad and comforts his baby brother who's balls deep in him and creampie-ing his straight, virgin pussy. Dick doesn't think of anything when Duke kisses him as he's being comforted, or maybe he thinks its inappropriate, but he doesn't want to upset his brother any further.

Dick later is finally unknotted, but Duke just keeps breeding him repeatedly, swelling Dick's taut stomach until he's sure it takes.

For added "oomph" / "hurt Dick Grayson so good" energy, maybe Dick also starts as an alpha? But by Duke repeatedly breeding him, he's forcibly changed into an omega, which he didn't know was possible and is very very upset by. 

Cue Duke crying about his own (superior) Alpha instincts just being so strong he couldn't stop, and Dick comforting him as above. This has the added benefit of Dick trying to hide his huge pregnancy at all costs from the rest of the bat family, since he doesn't want them to know his designation was forcibly changed from alpha to omega, which is incredibly humiliating for him... and maybe his humiliation burns even more because he kind of maybe likes it a little bit, as much as he doesn't want to. 

As an Omega, he feels complete when he's heavily pregnant for an alpha. For HIS Alpha. But he cant let anyone know his designation has changed, the shame would probably kill him, and also ruin his playboy public reputation as a charming, "has-it-all" alpha. 

Cue Dick trying his best to hide his increasingly obvious pregnancy as he gets fatter with Duke's sons the further along in the pregnancy he gets, and thus making up excuses for why he cant go on patrol, why he's looking so different (perhaps he says he's just gained some weight he will lose in no time, passing off his pregnancy as a rather notable and out of character weight gain for such a fit, sexy, athletic acrobat, etc. 

Maybe Duke either keeps bringing up Dick's large "weight gain" and physical changes he's going through while in the company of their family, just to humiliate and see how Dick tries to explain away the latest observation of his growth, or maybe he engages in a bit of malicious compliance, helping Dick maintain his weight gain story by feeding Dick or constantly pushing food his way, especially when with the family, so Dick has no choice but to grudgingly fatten himself up in order to maintain his cover. 

And if his pecs become fat tits swollen with milk, his thighs large and thick, his heavy hairy (or smooth) belly is overburdened with more than just a packed-to-the-brim womb, and his ass is such a fat, juicy, beautiful upgrade over his already notoriously perky booty, well...Duke doesn't mind the view one bit.

Thus begins a rather long and arduous nine months (or more! would love Dick being way overdue, either because his babies just haven't come or some sneaky/cruel birth denial on Duke's part) of pregnancy and weight gain and pregnant sex and humiliation and manipulation, with Dick forced to pretend he got knocked up in a one night stand (with multiple dudes) so his family doesn't realize he's incestuously pregnant with another family member's kids. Perhaps Duke likes to tease and humiliate Dick all through his pregnancy, and put Dick in awkward, embarrassing situations that keep nearly revealing their secret. The entire time, Dick has to endure slut-shaming from his entire family, since he claims he doesn't know who the father is, and only he and Duke know the truth.

Dick gives orgasmic birth, the family notes that the triplet boys (or more if you'd like) look ridiculously like Duke, and Dick is shamed and humiliated. He's forced to come clean, and admits the children are both his and Duke's, and that it was supposed to be a surrogacy thing, a favour he was doing for his little brother.

Everyone questions why Dick would agree with that, and didn't he know that if they fucked, Dick would also be a father to his children? That they'd be biologically his as well? They raise up the objections that Dick did originally with Duke, but when he tries to use the same flimsy logic that Duke had used to manipulate him into getting pregnant for his baby brother, no one buys it and poke holes in his very bad logic. They also question his intelligence, since everything should have been obvious, and he is older and should know better.

Distraught, Dick looks to Duke for help, pleading with him to back him up and tell the truth. Duke tearfully agrees, and says that Dick raped him, that he had forcibly impregnated himself on Duke's cock while he was sleeping, and refused to get off Duke's fat cock when he begged his older brother to stop, to not rape his baby brother, to not force Duke to become a father. He admits that he kept silent because Dick manipulated and threatened him, as well as their kids, and says Dick told him that no one would believe Duke, the new son, over the Golden Boy, the oldest, Perfect Son.

Jason and Tim and Damian get so angry on Duke's behalf, and Dick is horrified at how blatantly Duke is lying and when he tries to rant at them and convince them of the actual truth, Duke says that he's both scared of Dick, and that he thinks Dick is suffering from pregnancy brain since he just gave birth.

Bruce decides that Dick needs to lay in the bed he (was forced to) made, and that they have no choice but to bond Duke and Dick, which is Duke was after all along. He wanted to possess and break the Golden Boy and keep his older brother as a broodmare for their sons, Dick kept perpetually fat and barefoot and pregnant with his and Duke's interracial, incestuous spawn/pups.

Dick is forced to give up being a hero and is coerced into hanging up his Nightwing suit that he'll never be able to fit into again anyways since Duke will keep him fat with their children (all boys, please), and is forced into mating and bonding with Duke, whom everyone else feels bad for and that he was forced to have children with his "rapist" and that he was made to be a father at such a young age, all against his will. 

In private, Duke drops the facade with Dick since he cant do anything about it now and can only grow heavy and swollen, his womb stretched to its limits with litter after litter of pups, with Duke promising a horrified Dick that in time, their sons will get to breed Dick and make him, a man who never wanted any kids or be a father, to become a broodmare for his own sons, getting pregnant and giving birth to his and Duke's grandsons, great grandsons, etc.

Basically, I need Dick to be broken and I need Duke to be the one doing it through rape, impregnation, and manipulation/gaslighting.

Everyone also treats Dick like a filthy, useless slut, a pathetic, cock-starved hungry whore who was so irrefutably a cumdump and cockslut that he'd rape his own baby brother to get it, and become accidentally pregnant (the way Duke spins it is that Dick wanted Duke's fat cock, but hadn't expected or been planning on becoming pregnant, so he was a stupid, careless slut in addition to being a rapist whose reputation is now irreversibly destroyed). 😈

Please, can I has? 🥺 I'd write it myself, but I'm more of a detailed broad strokes kinda person. 

It's Omega Dick week and Duke gets no love so i really need this. Thank you for Reading, and bless you if you write it. 💖


	2. Any one willing to fill this prompt?

Still dying to see this get filled.


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anonymous poster decided to fill this prompt as a series of one shots. Here's the first!
> 
> Everyone is 18+.
> 
> Still welcoming a full story fill if you're interested! Please don't hesitate to write your own version, as this shall be condensed into one shots.

Duke watched as his brother Dick walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Watched isn’t the right word, more like stared at his brother. He was home for the holidays and this was his chance. Ever since he was little he knew Dick was different. Dick was smart, handsome, and someone Duke needed and wanted. When Dick finally went to his bedroom, Duke slowly crept up the steps to Dicks room. This plan had to work, he couldn’t do anything else if it didn’t. 

Duke knew this was crazy, but his instincts screamed at him, this plan had to work. He would get Dick pregnant. He stopped outside Dicks door and took on a sad expression. He barged in the room, right as Dick was changing. He admired the site for a second too long while Dick quickly grabbed a towel.

“What the hell Duke? You can’t just come in here without knocking.” Right at that moment Duke put on his best-acting face and started to cry. “Hold on, are you ok?!” *Success* Dick walked over and hugged Duke, his bare chest touching Duke’s face. He was in heaven. He had to play the hell out of this.

“I’m sorry to bother you so late Dick, I just needed someone I could talk to.” He tried to fake cry to the best of his ability. Dick sighed and led him to sit on the bed, shoulders touching.

“Nonsense, you are my brother, what happened?” Dick started to rub his hand up and down Duke’s arm, he almost saw stars.

“I’m coming of age soon, and I’ve not found a mate yet. I feel so lost and empty. I really want to have pups of my own, but no one is willing. I am looking for a surrogate since I could manage to be a single father. Surrogates are too expensive, and I haven’’ found anyone I trusted. I was wondering if-” He hesitated, he did a fake sigh and continued…

“I was wondering if you’d be my surrogate? I know it’s a very small chance it will catch, but it’s all I have.” He started to cry more and more, he needed this to work. Little did Dick know he had been dosing his food with Omega pills. These pills not only transformed him into an Omega, but it raised his chance of getting pregnant. The only way to complete the transfer into an Omega is sex.

“Woah uh ok, well, wouldn’t that be incest, not to mention you are pretty young?”

“It wouldn’t matter” He lied, “Since we are alphas the genes won’t be affected” Another lie, he had no idea what would happen, nor did he care right now. “Please Dick, you are the closest person I’ve got here, I need you.”

“It feels wrong I’m sorry Duke.” No no no! This can not fail, this won’t fail. Dick moved to stand up, but before he could Duke grabbed Dick’s arm and moved Dick into his lap.

“Dick you know how it feels to not have anyone, you know how it feels to want to do anything to get a family again. Please, help me make my family. I feel lost without it.” He could see Dick breaking, using the family excuse was a great idea. Duke leaned down and took Dick’s hands off the towel it was holding and threw it on the ground. Dick’s eyes lit up and tried to move off, Duke’s hands held his hips. He thrusted up a little so his dick would grind against Dick’s cock. Dick let out a gorgeous moan.

“Come on Dick, you can’t deny how good you feel.” Dick was almost there, he needed to bring this home. Duke flipped Dick onto his back at the top of the bed. He straddled his hips and kissed him. “Please Dick, please. I only want you.” Duke started to grind his covered length with dick’s uncovered. He leaned down and kissed his brother. The kiss started slow but got faster and more heated. Eventually, Duke’s clothes were gone and he was about to enter his brother.

“W-wait, Duke, don’t you need an egg? If it’s just me without an egg wouldn’t it have my genes too?” Shit, this was the one thing he didn’t want him to bring up, he needed to think fast.

“No, it wouldn’t. Listen, I know you don’t know a lot about this, but your genes wouldn’t be involved.” It was the worst lie he has ever told, but to counter it, he slowly slid into Dick. Dick was pretty quiet after that. Duke started to slide in and out, taking into account how high Dick’s voice was at times. He was switching angles with his thrusts to find Dick’s prostate. He was about to give up until he heard a loud moan. He started to angle his thrusts directly in this little area and Dick fell apart even more. This continued for a great deal of time until he heard Dick stop moaning.

“Wait, uh, Duke, wait.” Duke didn’t stop moving. I changed my mind, this isn’t ok. Please stop before this goes too far.” Dick started to struggle, so Duke kept going faster and faster. He knew his brother could overpower him, and he needed to make this last. He brought a hand down to Dick’s cock and started to stroke to the rhythm of thrusts.

“D-Duke, please-” He didn’t finish that sentence as Duke’s lips crashed into his. Duke sped up his hips and was nearing his own demise. He thrust so far into him that he felt his cervix. Finally. This was it, he was going to make him pregnant.

“Yeah Dick, yeah, I’m going to do it, you can’t stop me even if you wanted to. You will become mine, you will-” He was cut off from Dick cumming over his hand. A few more hard thrusts and he was gone too. He knew he got carried away, but as he laid there on top of his brother, knot sturdy and keeping it all in, he knew everything would be alright.

After 20 or so minutes he went to move out. As he was moving out he saw Dick was passed out and knew this was good. He could have Dick more tonight without him even knowing. Before he left he placed his hand on Duke’s stomach.

“Soon my love, soon.” He got off the bed and he went to the bathroom to freshen up.

He couldn’t believe his brother was so gullible, I mean seriously. He knew Dick would freak out tomorrow, but he still believes he is an alpha who has less than a 5% chance of getting pregnant. He’ll be pregnant if Duke could help it. He hopes the money was worth it for those pills he bought when he heard Dick was coming home. If all went well Dick was now fully an omega and pregnant.

He looked into the mirror one last time and knew it was time to do his part again and ensure he was well dosed with his seed. He walked back out and got right back to work. He mounted Dick again and dosed him 3 more times with his own special medicine.


End file.
